


Just One Thing I Need

by JustForTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Engagement, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Snowball Fight, harry thinks louis looks really good in a jumper, never written so much fluff in one piece before, niall squealing like a girl, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForTommo/pseuds/JustForTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to the bed bouncing around him and tiny cold fingers poking into his cheek.</p><p>“Mph, Lou!” he grumbles, swatting a hand out and wrapping his fingers around the other boy’s wrist. “Sleepy time!”</p><p>“No, Harry! It’s Christmas! I’m 23, it’s snowing, and I demand tea and presents!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBoo/gifts).



Harry wakes up to the bed bouncing around him and tiny cold fingers poking into his cheek.

“Mph, Lou!” he grumbles, swatting a hand out and wrapping his fingers around the other boy’s wrist. “Sleepy time!”

“No, Harry! It’s Christmas! I’m 23 and it’s snowing, and I demand tea and presents!”

Harry sighs, long and exhausted, before rolling over. He peeks one eye open to see Louis’ caramel fringe ruffled and sticking up in every way imaginable. His eyes are glowing and mischievous, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s positive that if he doesn’t get up in the next few minutes, Louis will dump ice cold water on him, the bastard.

“Yeah, ok. Go put the kettle on and I’ll be out in a sec,” Harry concedes, stretching his hands up over his head to pop his back.

Louis grins and leans down, breath minty and cool on Harry’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Hazzababe.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou.”

Louis jumps off the bed and scampers out of the door, fuzzy black speckle socks slipping on the hardwood as he turns the corner. Harry shakes his head at him and sits up slowly. His body aches and begs for him to lie back down but he knows he can’t. Looking over at the clock he sees it’s only 9am and curses his boyfriend for all that he’s worth. This is what he gets for dating someone who is used to being up at the ass-crack of dawn for Christmas presents. He does have a ton of younger siblings that have mentally prepared him. Unlike Harry. Gemma always liked sleeping until at least 10.

Louis shouts for Harry to get his lazy bum out of bed and Harry finally gains the strength to stand up. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He shivers and rummages through his drawer until he finds a pair of old sweatpants and an oversized jumper and tugs them on over his naked body. Might as well be a little bit modest on Christmas.

He glances in the mirror to see his neck is covered in purple and red lovebites and smiles to himself. Louis really went to town last night, but what the Birthday Boy wants the Birthday Boy gets. Harry can never really deny him anything. Ever.

And Louis had definitely gotten a lot last night. That’s probably why Harry feels so sluggish this morning.

Harry shuffles into the living room to see two separate stacks of presents by their illuminated Christmas tree. He finds Louis already perched by his present stack, warm cup of tea held to his lips and eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Present time!” Louis chirps as Harry sits across from him. He passes Harry his cup of tea and they both take long sips of the hot liquid to combat the early morning chill of their home.

“Yep, presents!” Harry says, smiling playfully at Louis. Now that he’s starting to wake up, he can feel his chest fluttering in excitement.

They both attack their piles, ripping paper left and right and racing to see who can open their presents the fastest. Louis crows over his new Toms and Harry laughs when he sees that Louis has given him a whole collection of banana scented candles. Harry unwraps a new notebook and smiles. Louis must have noticed his other one is almost completely filled with doodles and lyrics. Louis opens another box and pulls out a light blue cashmere jumper and purrs when he runs his fingers along the material.

“So soft,” he says, smiling over at Harry. “Thanks babe.”

“Put it on, then,” Harry says, winking at him.

Louis strips off his t-shirt and pulls on the jumper. It looks warm and Louis sighs, snuggling into the fabric a bit more. Harry’s glad he went for the larger size because when Louis stands up to take their teacups to the kitchen, the fabric falls to just below his bum and the sleeves create cute little sweater paws. Harry watches him walk away before reaching down for his second to last present. He opens it to find three new YSL headscarves, each silky and vibrantly colored. He can’t wait to wear them.

When Louis comes back in, it’s sans pants. He’s only got the jumper on and it ends so high up on his thigh that Harry’s mouth goes dry. Louis smirks down at him before plopping down right into Harry’s lap.

“Thanks for the jumper babe. It’s really comfortable.”

“Mmhmm,” Harry manages to get out. He tries to swallow.

Louis trials his fingers lightly down Harry’s neck and places kisses along the path his fingers take. Harry grips his hips and pulls him closer, causing a delicious friction for both of them. Louis groans into his chest and bites at his nipple. He then starts to rut against Harry in slow, tantalizing circles. His bare cock brushes against Harry’s stomach where their shirts have rucked up, and Louis shivers, eyelids fluttering from the sensation. The way that Louis is moving allows his bum to rock and swivel against Harry’s clothed erection and Harry bites his lip to keep his needy cries in.

Louis slots their lips together, tugging Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth by his teeth, and pulls at Harry’s hair, making him moan. Harry retaliates by sliding his fingers up under Louis’ jumper and clawing his fingernails down his bare back.

“You look gorgeous in the jumper, Louis,” Harry breathes against his lips. “So gorgeous.”

Harry reaches around and grabs a handful of Louis’ ass and squeezes. Louis keens and pushes back into Harry’s grip. Harry softly slips a finger between Louis’ cheeks and draws slow, teasing circles around his hole. Louis moans and tries to push himself onto Harry’s finger but he’s stopped by a searing kiss and a squeeze of his hip.

The rutting turns frantic a few moments later, both of them pulling and pushing against each other and chasing after their own orgasm. Louis kisses him sloppily, all wet lips and hungry gasps, but Harry doesn’t mind. He likes knowing that he can make Louis fall apart, likes knowing that Louis loses his mind over his touch.

He does, however, spare a thought for the gorgeous new cashmere jumper though. It’s so soft and was actually fairly expensive. Even for Harry’s shopping limits.

Harry manages to ruck the jumper up and out of the way just in time before Louis groans into his neck and comes, pulsing pearly ribbons between their stomachs. Harry hisses as the friction becomes too much and bites down on Louis’ pulse point as he shivers through his orgasm.

“Thanks for saving the jumper,” Louis slurs through his post-sex haze.

“Yep,” Harry pants.

Harry looks around for something to clean themselves up with and doesn’t see anything. He sighs and gets up, ignores Louis’ grabby hands, and runs back to their room to change joggers and wet a flannel to clean Louis up with. Louis grumbles that the flannel is too cold when Harry runs it over his stomach a few moments later, but he lets Harry clean him up anyway.

After a few more lazy kisses and sweet comments, Harry watches Louis eye the presents again. Time for the next round of gift opening. He watches Louis open another shirt box to discover a new Man U kit signed by David Beckham. Louis screeches and lunges at Harry, tackling him to the ground and pressing soft kisses all around his face.

“You met him again without me?” Louis asks, probably trying to sound mad but his voice fails him and the words come out utterly fond and happy.

“Well I had to get it signed, didn’t I? David and I had lunch a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, David huh?” Louis teases. “On the first name basis with the man who used to inspire all my wildest wet dreams when I was a boy, eh?”

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Louis off of him.

“Oh don’t be jealous, babe!” Louis snickers. “You’re the inspiration for all my wet dreams now ‘days!”

Harry scoffs at him and proceeds to pick up his last package. It’s a large box wrapped in striped paper with a small gold bow on top. He can feel Louis’ heavy gaze on him from where he’s still perched, pressed against his knee. When he opens that box, he finds a smaller box. And then another smaller box. And a smaller box still. Four boxes later, he stops and glares over at the smirking deviant beside him.

“What’s this about then?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. “Am I just going to find air at the bottom of this?”

Louis’ smirk drops and he gets an oddly serious look about him. His eyes lose their sparkle of mischief and become hesitant. Harry watches him carefully for a moment, but Louis doesn’t comment. He just stares back at Harry, the air growing thick between them.

Harry looks back at the smallest of the boxes he’s just unwrapped. He picks it up hesitantly, as if it’s going to bite him. Louis stops breathing beside him.

He jiggles the box and hears the rustling of yet another box inside of it. He carefully unties the ribbon around it and peels the box open. When he looks inside, he sees a black velvet box sitting perfectly in the middle. His breath catches.

“Lou.”

He turns to look at Louis, wide green eyes brimming with tears. Louis smiles softly at him and nudges his knee with his fuzzy toes.

“Well aren’t you going to open it, Haz?” Louis tries to joke but his voice catches on the nickname. He sounds a bit scared, actually.

Harry picks the small velvet box up and stares at it for a moment. He has pictured this moment a thousand and one times and his heart aches with the happiness that’s bubbling up inside of him.

He opens the top of the box slowly and lets out a broken little sob when he sees what’s inside.

There’s a ring. It’s silver band with a diamond nestled on top. When Harry’s able to blink the blurring tears out of his eyes, he notices that the band is fashioned into a rope patterns and the diamond sits atop an intricate knot, much like the knot that Louis has permanently etched into his wrist.

“Lou,” Harry croaks out, eyes shining and breath labored. “Lou.”

“Harry,” Louis whispers. Harry looks up at him, finally tearing his eyes away from the ring. “Harry, I-” Louis clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Harry, I love you more than anything in the entire world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re everything to me. I don’t ever want to wake up and not have you beside me. I want to always make you smile and hear your laugh every day. I want to grow old with you and watch all of your ungodly long hair turn gray and fall out. I want to have kids with you and spend the rest of my life making you happy. If you…If you’ll have me, I want to be your husband. I promise I can make you happy Harry. So will you, uh, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Harry lets out another sob and reaches forward, pulling Louis into a sloppy kiss. He’s too overwhelmed to make it any good, but the emotions behind his actions are there. Louis clutches at his arms desperately, fingers digging into his muscles and body falling into his chest.

“Yes,” Harry says once he’s pulled away. “Yes, yes, yes. But only because it rhymes.”

Louis laughs, loud and delighted, eyes bright and happy once more. His face morphs into something so fond that it makes Harry groan in the back of his throat and kiss his boyfriend again.

No. His fiancé.

Oh wow. Louis is his fiancé now.

Speaking of which.

There’s a ring.

Harry pulls his hand back from Louis and realizes that he never actually let go of the ring box. He checks to make sure that the ring is still inside, and it is, tucked between two white cushions. He takes it out with trembling fingers and pushes it onto his left ring finger.

“It’s perfect, Lou.” Harry turns to smile at Louis, but Louis is staring intently down at his fingers, at his ring.

“Don’t ever take that off,” Louis growls, pulling Harry’s bejeweled hand towards him to get a closer look.

“Never,” Harry promises, kissing Louis’ cheek.

They stare at the ring for a while longer before Harry pulls Louis into a searing kiss. Louis groans and leans into it, tongue jutting out to lick along the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry lets him in, will always bow to Louis’ wishes, and pulls his boy closer to him.

“I love you,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ cheek.

“I love you more, Haz.” Louis nips at his jaw before pulling away.

They pick up the wrapping paper they’ve managed to throw all around the room and tidy up around the room. The rest of the boys are coming over in a few hours for a big Christmas feast and Harry wants to make sure the house doesn’t look a mess.

When they’re done cleaning up, Harry glances outside to see that it’s still snowing and suggests they go and spend some time in the Christmas snow. He helps Louis into his puffy blue jacket, zips him up nice and tight, and makes sure he grabs a hat and gloves before doing the same.

Harry follows Louis out a moment later and watches on fondly as Louis opens his mouth to the sky and licks out towards the falling flakes. The flakes that miss his tongue catch onto his eyelashes and make crystalline patters on the fringe that peeks out from under his beanie.

Harry walks up behind him and warps his arms around his favorite boy. He presses a quick kiss to his neck before letting go and reaching down to pick up some snow. As Louis turns around to him, Harry throws the snow at his face. Louis shrieks and jumps away, face red and eyes narrowed. Out for blood, then.

Harry laughs and runs away from Louis’ fuming figure. He ducks behind a bush and tries to gather as much snow as he can. Louis lets out a battle cry and starts to launch snow at Harry at a terrifying rate. Again. Loads of siblings. Loads of practice. Harry is screwed.

Harry tries his best to retaliate, but he’s no match for Louis’ precision throwing and dirty tactics. One of these tactics includes hiding from Harry to give him a false sense of security and then running out from nowhere and pantsing Harry before knocking him to the snow covered ground.

Harry hadn’t remembered that he’d only put on a pair of sweats, no pants, when he woke up this morning. Well, he definitely remembers now. The snow freezes his ass in a second. He does not let out a girly shriek. He doesn’t.

Louis says he does through his cackles.

“Lou!” Harry pouts. “That’s no way to treat your fiancé!”

Louis stops laughing. He kind of just stands there for a second, stock still and staring at Harry with an unreadable look in his eye.

“Say it again,” he orders.

Harry grins. “Fiancé.”

“Again,” Louis says, low and gruff as he stalks towards Harry.

“We’re fiancés, Louis. Fiancés.”

Louis leaps onto Harry’s stomach, pushing him further into the snow with a loud _oomph._

“You’re my fiancé, Harry Styles,” he whispers, eyes zeroed in on Harry’s lips.

“I’m going to be a Tomlinson.” Harry grins up at him.

“You’ve been a Tomlinson since you were sixteen, babe.”

Louis leans down and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. It’s firm and unyielding; much like the way Louis loves him. It settles Harry’s racing heart and ignites a fire in his veins. Harry’s fingers reach up to tangle in Louis’ hair and Louis moans against his lips, deepening the kiss.

They kiss until their fingers are numb through their gloves and Harry’s so cold that his teeth chatter through the kisses.

“We should get inside. The boys are going to be here in a bit for food,” Harry says, shivers running through his body.

“Mmm, ok,” Louis mumbles, nuzzling into Harry’s cheek.

They stand up and brush the snow off of one another. Their cheeks are flushed from the kisses and the cold, lips puffy and numb, and hair thoroughly soaked.

***

Harry stirs his pot of chili with his left hand so that he can stare at his ring. The slender band complements his long, slender fingers, and the diamond glimmers in the kitchen lights. His face hurts from smiling so much. He can hear Louis talking with the boys in the other room, keeping them occupied while Harry finishes up the meal.

It’s a Christmas tradition, all the boys getting together for a meal at Christmas. Tomorrow, Zayn will head up to Bradford to spend a week with his family, and Liam will make the drive to Wolverhampton. Niall’s plane leaves the day after and Harry can hear him tell Louis about a new pub he wants to try out when he gets back home. Sure, they could have all gone up see their families for the actual 25th, but there’s something about all the boys being together for a big Christmas feast that makes the season feel a bit more special. Even Zayn’s gotten into the spirit and worn a Rudolph shirt, something about the celebration that makes him want to join in even if he doesn’t celebrate in the Christianity side of it all.

No one’s noticed the ring yet, but that’s ok. Harry had kept his left hand behind his back when the boys came in originally to shout their hellos before grabbing beer and heading into the living room with Louis.

As he stirs, the diamond reflects different patterns on the backboard of the oven, glinting little rainbows here and there. It’s got Harry mesmerized.

“Hey, Harry when’s the—OH MY GOD!”

Harry whips around, almost knocking the pot of chili to the ground, to see Niall running towards him, eyes wide.

He shrieks wordlessly and yanks Harry’s hand towards him. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HARRY!”

Well, so much for that little secret.

He hears the pounding of feet from behind the wall and watches as the other three boys trip over themselves to get into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, panicked.

Harry blushes and tries to pull his hand away from Niall. Louis breathes a sigh of relief, but Niall keeps shrieking.

“OH MY GOD!”

“What is it?” Liam asks, confused. He steps closer to Harry and then stops, staring wide eyed. He then turns to Louis. “OH MY GOD!”

Apparently, they’re all just going to keep saying that.

Zayn at least is able to keep his head. He just dons a shit-eating grin and pulls Louis into a tight hug.

“Congratulations!” he yells over the other two squealing boys. “Way to go!”

Harry laughs and Louis joins him, both flushing and staring sheepishly around at their bandmates. Liam and Niall calm down eventually but continue to babble excitedly.

Niall pulls them all into a bear hug and grins so hard his face looks like it’s going to split open.

There’s a chorus of congratulations and sloppy cheek kisses before they all pull away from each other.

“Ok, now that that’s over. I’m hungry,” Niall announces. “I was going to ask when dinner was going to be served.”

Harry shakes his head at him and pushes the hungry monster away.

“Go set the table Niall,” Louis instructs, thrusting the cutlery at him. Niall grumbles but follows the order.

“That was fantastic,” Louis says, grinning up at Harry and pulling him close. Louis is still wearing his new jumper and it only makes Harry think of how Louis had kissed him and squirmed in his lap only hours ago.

“Mmhmm.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis slowly, a slow heat burning in his gut.

Liam clears his throat pointedly. Zayn tugs on Liam’s arm and pulls him out of the kitchen, but still makes gagging noises at them as always. Some things will just never change.

***

That night, after the boys have left and congratulated them a hundred more times, Louis can’t keep his hands off of Harry. He pushes him down onto the couch and kisses his so thoroughly that Harry sees stars. When they manage to get out of their clothes, Louis makes Harry come three times untouched before finally sinking into him. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to breathe without Louis again. Doesn’t want to.

His body feels like it’s on fire and his muscles shake by the time Louis picks up a steady pace. He keeps it slow and patient, and Harry can’t form any coherent thoughts, just babbles about how much he’s in love. Louis’ fingers slide down Harry’s slick stomach and trace each leaf on the laurels as his teeth sink into the flesh of Harry’s smallest bird, his Louis bird.

They go slow, so slow, and Harry’s sure he’ll never come up for air, never be able to think past a haze of _LouisLouisLouis_ ever again. When he comes, it’s with Louis’ lips on his and tiny fingers digging into his hipbones. Louis groans out his name a few moments later and Harry tries to blink past the haziness in his head to see his beautiful boy again.

It’s like looking into the sun. Louis’ smile blinds him. His eyes are dazzling azure and his small pointy teeth bite down on his bottom lip. His nose scrunches up and crinkles form around his eyes. Harry can’t wait for the permanent crinkles, and the salt and pepper hair, and all the babies to come. Oh God. Babies. So many babies.

Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and kisses his ring quickly before threading their fingers together. They turn back to the telly to see that _Love Actually_ is still playing. Harry curls up to Louis’ side and burrows his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too, Hazzababe,” Louis answers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a picture of the ring](http://donnyscheshire.tumblr.com/post/105828874129)
> 
>  
> 
> Title from All I Want For Christmas


End file.
